


$500 Worth

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Almost First Kiss, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Cautious Development, Developing Friendship, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting off, Gratuitous Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Krymménos, Light Dom/sub, Light Sensory Deprivation, M/M, No penetration, Realising Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrating Butt Plugs, boys loving boys, crankiplier - Freeform, light sensory play, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan and Mark total up how much they've spent over the years on sex toys. It kind of diverges away from the main point.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 288
Collections: Anonymous





	$500 Worth

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this work is intended creatively and is not an accurate depiction of nor intended in any disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their family; their friends; representatives or their significant others. Please do not send this to any of the aforementioned persons.
> 
> I wrote the majority of this while watching the Unus Annus Goodbye stream. It was like 7am for me when it finished. I then kept forgetting about it and re-creating the draft each time it went to time out. Its dumb, but here it is!  
> -JJH

The text came a little after seven in the evening. No warning, no context, just a massive cardboard box full of ball gags and dildos. 

"Huh" he chuffed, leaning back in his seat. Not the weirdest thing Mark had ever sent him, but definitely not the blandest. 

Certainly an inspiring conversational topic, at the least. 

He recognised a few bits here and there. The colourful dildo from Cooking With Sex Toys, the heart shaped ball gag from one of the early-days charity streams. A smaller cardboard box within filled to the brim with lubes. 

**[Eef]  
Getting back on the horse?   
[19:12]**

He'd be surprised if Mark was. After an amicable split with Amy, he hadn't seemed to be interesting in dating at all. He hadn't kissed anyone or started up any flirty conversations and he hadn't let slip any secret lovers or hookups. 

**[Senpai Moo]**   
**Nah, man. Clearing out the shit room. I didn't realise just how much of this stuff I had. My personal stuff isn't even in here and its a full box. My FedEx guy must think I film porn or some shit.**   
**[19:14]**

He snickered as he read the text and kicked the leg of his desk thoughtfully. Come to think of it...A few bits had been left at Mark's house, but he actually had the majority of the stuff they'd bought for Cooking With Sex Toys in a duffel bag upstairs. 

Humming lowly, he pushed himself to his feet. Like Mark's, his store room was a mess and full of stuff he'd accumulated over the years. Some of it even belonged to Mark. That stuff he'd put in a box simply labelled 'M', though at some point Mark had taken an ever thicker Sharpie and added 'ark' onto it. He waded his way through the various piles until he found that box first, rooting through it just to make sure there weren't any toys in that one. There was a tiny, tiny dildo, no bigger than two inches, and he snickered at it, tucking it safely into his back pocket as he continued fighting his way through the various boxes and bags. 

It didn't take long to find the huge, black duffel bag buried beneath a mountain of other shit. It wasn't overly heavy when he hauled it out, but was certainly a nuisance to wrestle from beneath piles of other stuff and drag out into the hallway, where he collapsed in the middle of the floor and sat spread-legged, raising his phone after catching his breath to send a photograph of the closed duffel to Mark. He'd barely unzipped the when Mark replied. 

**[Senpai Moo]**   
**Is that The Bag?**   
**[19:22]**

Ethan chuckled at the message and reached into the bag, petting around until his fingertips brushed what was unmistakably a silicone penis. He pulled it out just enough that it peeked through the gap in the zip, and took another photo. It was pretty comical to look at, and he saved it for future meme-age before he sent it off. Mark must've had his phone in hand, because he responded almost straight away. 

**[Senpai Moo]**   
**Gold meme potential. Hey, I bet I have more sex stuff than you do.**   
**[19:22]**

**[Eef]**   
**Challenge accepted. Pull up your payment records, Papa.**   
**[19:32]**

Mark's response was a screencap of his grumpy face from one of their videos with the caption 'una-moo-sed'. He laughed at it and ran a hand through his hair, before he dragged the duffel into his bedroom, text his accountant and powered up his laptop. He had access to all of his own financial documents, so he began to trawl through them and his online banking while he waited. He didn't have to wait long, it was easy enough to search for the names of the stores and products he'd bought, and after a short while his accountant got back to him.

Rather than text Mark he called him instead, and it rang a few times before it connected. 

"Alright. I'm still totalling mine up, but I'm on $483.21 so far for the last three years" Mark greeted him immediately, the sound of key clacking in the background prominent as he presumably kept scouring his financial files. Ethan let out a chuffed, impressed sound and leaned back in his seat, swinging his legs back and forth. He wanted to say this was a strange thing for him, sat there comparing sex toy financials with his friend, but it really wasn't. 

"I'm winning, then. I got $563.44" he beamed proudly, smirking at the monitor as he put Mark on speaker and propped his chin on his hand, scrolling idly through the files that his accountant had sent him. Some of the stuff had been ordered online, but he'd also gone to a few physical stores before. He hadn't realised just how much he'd spent on sex toys. Half a month's rent on dildos and ball gags and lube. Stuff he didn't actually use, come to think of it. His own 'personal' box in his room was actually pretty bland in comparison to the stuff in the bag at his heel.

"Get fucked" came Mark's level, joking response and Ethan tossed his head back on a laugh, shaking his head as it dissolved into high giggles. Mark's competitive nature was a great content and laughing point, and it made for some great friendly banter between them. 

"Awww, don't be jealous, Mark!" He adopted the high, whiny voice he usually did when making videos, knowing that it annoyed Mark the most. There was an unintelligible grumble from Mark's end, and Ethan leaned down, unzipping the back fully before rummaging around in it. There was more ball gags than he'd ever care to admit to own, a stockpile from various videos. He had more dildos than a sorority girl and he could probably fill a small pool with the various bottles of lube. 

"I'm not into BDSM, why would I be jealous?" Mark sniffed on the end of the line, and Ethan waggled a dildo with a thoughtful noise. 

"Sex toys aren't strictly for BDSM stuff, Daddy" he drawled, even as the words made heat crawl up his cheeks. Mark made gagging noises on the other end of the line and they dissolved into a fit of helpless giggles.

"Firstly, call me Daddy again and I'll kill you. Secondly, I mean, that's true. But still. Ball gags, giant dildos, numbing lube and handcuffs? That's all erring more on the kinky side" Mark pointed out. Ethan hummed and had to concede to that point - especially when he rummaged around further in the bag. A lot of the stuff they'd bought just in case hadn't made it onto the camera; such as the nipple clamps and the other kinds of whips. Those were all certainly a tad far from vanilla. 

"Okay, point" he huffed, pulling out what looked like a mini dildo. 

Right. Anal plug. 

_Why_ had he even bought that? 

"I wonder how much stuff we have combined? Like, amount, not value" Ethan wondered idly. There was a thoughtful sound on the other end of the phone. 

"I mean, a _lot_. Probably enough to open our own store, in all honesty" Mark chuffed, voice rich with amusement. They were both quiet for a moment, before Mark spoke again. "Hey, y'know, we could probably make a video or two outta this". 

"My Dad'll disown me if I get into porn" Ethan answered earnestly, before taking off in a fit of laughter. Mark chuckled too, but was soon back to serious. 

"No, no, man. I mean it. We could get at least four different videos out of all this shit. I mean...We paid a month's rent combined for all of this. We gotta get our money's worth somehow. I'm not kinky and neither are you, this is the most use this stuff's gonna get". 

Ethan was quiet for a moment. 

"What makes you say I'm not kinky?" 

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and then; " _are_ you?"

He shrugged. "I'm no Mr. Grey, but I mean, there's stuff here I'd use". He paused for a moment, and could sense Mark's impending jokes and questions. He hurried to speak again to save himself the embarrassment. " _Anyway!_ I mean, I guess we could do something? Just let me know whenever you wanna brainstorm or film something and we can work it out" he remarked idly. 

"I've got the afternoon free, if you want Starbucks and a brainstorming session?" Mark offered after a pause. 

Ethan checked his phone with a vague noise, then shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I've got today free save a bit of editing in the evening, so. Yours or mine?" 

"Well, mine is in a box, so. A bag's easier to carry and shit. Can you come here?"

"Yeah, 'course. When do you want me to head over?"

"Any time you're ready. Just bring coffee or I won't let you in". 

Ethan laughed, head tossed back and loud, and they fell into some small talk for a short while before hanging up. Ethan promised to be over within the hour with coffee, and he stuffed everything back in the bag before he began the awkward process of lugging it out and to the car. He felt almost embarrassed just having it in the car, like everyone he passed would know he had a duffel bag full of dildos and spanking crops in his trunk, but nobody paid him any mind, not even the lady in the Starbuck's drive-through. 

Neither Amy nor Evan's cars were outside when Ethan pulled up, but he didn't particularly focus on that as he hauled the bag from the car and dragged it up the driveway. The door was unlocked and he tumbled through it with a groan, kicking the bag out of the way before he jogged back to rescue their coffees from the cup holder in his car. As he padded back towards the door Mark popped his head out, waved, and disappeared back into the house. When Ethan stepped inside he found Mark effortlessly picking up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

"I hate you" he announced in greeting, and Mark simply flexed an arm with an _uughh_ sound, winking at him. 

"Insufferable" Ethan shot back flatly, before he grinned and held out Mark's coffee. Mark took it with a soft groan of delight and immediately sipped it, cradling it to his chest as he lead the way into the main room, where they'd have more space to fuck around. Mark's box of stuff was already there and Ethan giggled lightly as he bounded over to it, immediately delving into it like a dog with a box of treats. 

"Oh, I remember this! Ma-aaaark! The first ball gag I wore around you" he beamed as he pulled out the red and black item, dangling it in the air between them. Mark rolled his eyes and made a fake gagging motion, dumping Ethan's bag down and sinking onto the floor besides him. He muttered something that sounded like _I regret everything already_ , but Ethan simply smiled sweetly at him. Three cameras had already been set up, and he waggled his fingers at them on the off-chance that they were recording. 

"They're not on, num-nuts" Mark chastised him fondly, smirking as he settled and dragged a digital planner and a paper notebook closer. "Okay, so I've got a few ideas. We could do like a comparison video. We could test what things we can do with a bunch of sex toys; like building a dog bed or whatever. Kinda like the cooking video? We could talk about our first times, how we learned about stuff, and so on..." Mark trailed off thoughtfully, tapping his pen against the paper. 

"Oh my god. Imagine trying to hammer a nail in with a dildo" Ethan gasped, clutching at his stomach as he howled with laughter. Mark laughed too, that beautiful, full bodied laugh that rang through the house, and Ethan found it wasn't just his own laughter that left him breathless. 

"Oh, oh, God. You can't even hit a nail with an _actual_ hammer, let alone a seven inch cock" Mark wheezed, wiping at his eyes as he reached for his coffee. Ethan pretended to be offended; but he really couldn't deny it. He just wasn't built for DIY. He was a small, soft boi who could surround himself with people like Mark to do all the making and the fixing on his behalf. 

"Imagine taking like, a tonne of Viagra and trying to hammer a nail into a piece of wood with your dick" Ethan squealed, kicking out his legs as he laughed. Mark howled, doubling over and desperate holding his coffee out to safety. "You call call the video Hammering Wood With Wood" he sniggered once he'd caught enough breath to breathe again, and it was several long moments before they could compose themselves, sucking in deep breaths to try and calm down enough to actually get started on something. 

"We could do like an 'unboxing' style thing, but just going through what we have? Like to start. That way anything we don't use for UA we could probably do as a joke on our own channels" Ethan suggested, gesturing to their loot. Mark tapped his pen against his mouth and nodded in agreement. It didn't take them long to get the cameras set and recording, clipping their microphones under their shirts.

"What if we tried to say the intro while wearing gags?" Mark chuckled as he settled down and Ethan kicked his legs out again, snorting in delight. 

"Oh, God. Alright. Can we like, wipe 'em down first? I don't even wanna..." He trailed off, nose scrunching and Mark made a noise of disgust, rising to his feet to find some anti bacterial spray and some wipes. Ethan busied himself by rummaging through the bag and then the box, pulling faces at some of the things he came across before Mark returned and they settled once more, each choosing a gag. Mark chose the O shaped one he'd worn during Cooking With Sex Toys and Ethan chose one that looked a little like a horse bit. 

"Dude, this is gonna be so hard" he huffed as they unbuckled their wares, and Mark caught his eye before snorting again, head bowed as he chuckled, nimble fingers working away at the gag. They managed to gag themselves, fiddling around until they cast a surreptitious glance at each other and pealing into fits of muffled laughter. 

"Oww, woooh" Mark howled, which Ethan took to mean _oh, no_ since Mark couldn't actually move his mouth. It took them even longer to control themselves this time, muffling words at each other and desperately trying not to drool everywhere, before Mark turned to the camera, waving wildly and attempting to grin. 

"Hu-rruh e'r'y! 'El'c'm ooh ar' 'annal" Mark tried valiantly to talk as clearly as he could, but between the gag and the laughter it came out almost completely as a collection of random sounds. Ethan bit down on his gag, cringing at the taste of disinfectant and doing his best not to laugh. 

"A'r'ah, a'r'ah" Mark huffed, reaching behind his head to take off the gag. He wrestled with it for a moment before he spat it out, drooling down his chin before he wiped at it with his sleeve, pulling a disgusted face. "I don't know why you made me do that" he accused Ethan, eyes sparkling. Ethan squawked and tried valiantly to defend himself, but he might as well have been speaking in a language that neither of them could understand. 

They kicked off the video by tallying how many gags they had, competing on who had the most 'kinky' one and who had the most in total. Mark won the first one, with a gag that actually held a small dildo designed to rest in the mouth, and then ended up winning the second one too, with just one gag more than Ethan. They surveyed the collection, neatly organised, and then Mark turned to Ethan. "Hey, you know what I should do? I should keep one of these out for when you're doing your fucking Ethan Can't Shut Up thing. Just whip a gag out and be like 'ahhh, peace and quiet!". 

Ethan raised a brow, wondering if Mark would dare to keep that part in when he realised the aftermath it would have. "You want to, uh, think on that for a bit, bud? Buddy? Budderoo?" He asked, brow climbing even higher after a moment of staring straight at the camera. When he glanced back Mark was smirking, then he shrugged. 

"Hey. No kink shaming, right?" He asked in a low, gravelly voice, before he winked at the camera. His resolve didn't last long, and then they were laughing and joking, making fun of themselves and musing briefly on the whole 'Crankiplier' fall out of that remark, before they moved on. 

"Oh! The, uh, the...The smack....Things. Sticks! The smack sticks! And you go: _Ha_! And you give the ponies a little tap on the old rumperoo and they go: wheeee! So fast!" Ethan gurgled, lifting up a riding crop. He could've sworn Mark's eye twitched as he rubbed at his temples, staring into the camera for a long moment before he slowly brandished a thick paddle of his own, emblazoned with hearts presumably meant to leave patterns on whoever was being spanked. 

"You mean a _whip_?" Mark asked, doing his best 'I'm so fucking done with your shit' voice. Ethan raised his brows and pursed his lips, pointing at Mark with the crop and a solemn nod. Mark muttered something that he didn't quite catch and shuffled to dig around in the box. Ethan hadn't bought that many whips, just the cat o'nine tails and a regular riding crop, but Mark had five different ones, including the paddle. 

"I wonder what kind of whip hurts the most?" Ethan mused as he turned over the riding crop, flicking the leather end with his forefinger. Mark turned to him, then to the camera with a raised brow. 

"Ethan 'Not-A-Masochist' Nestor everyone" he announced, and Ethan rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, come on! Ma-aaaark! You're normally the one going 'oh, I wonder how hard someone could hit me with this', don't start that. I'm just a sweet, soft boi" he pouted, picking up a butt plug from his bag and throwing it at Mark, who barely managed to dodge it and bat it aside in time. 

"That's a good set of questions, actually" Mark mused, looking thoughtful. "I mean, I'm not into BDSM so I don't know, but how hard _could_ you hit someone with one of these?" Ethan could only groan and wave a crop in protest, shaking his head. 

"Oh, no. Not right now. Let's just get through this one without you being all 'huurr, I'm not a masochist but spank me with this until I cry' shit" he protested, ignoring Mark's slightly offended laugh as he rooted through the bag. "Alright. Cuffs!" He pulled out a pair of fuzzy, red handcuffs, waggling them at one of the cameras. "Now, I know I have at least _three_ pairs of these. Like the...These ones, and the ones without the fuzzy stuff. Because there's so many videos we were gonna make where like, we couldn't use our hands and stuff". 

"Oh, yeah!" Recognition lit up in Mark's eyes. "Yeah, like the pie one! And we're not pussies, so we weren't just gonna say 'ah, just put your hands behind your back'. And we were gonna do a 'handcuffed together for 24 hours' thing to Unus Annus, too". 

"We still could" Ethan pointed out, shaking the cuffs at Mark, who brightly went _yeah, yeah!_ Then looked at the camera solemnly and shook his head, mouthing something along the lines of _not even if I was dead_. Ethan pretended to pout and rummaged around in the bag for the rest of the handcuffs. It turned out that he had six of them, whilst Mark had four. Two of which were just the same plain, fake-cop handcuffs, though, so Ethan wasn't going to count those. 

"Give me your wrists" Mark ordered as he picked up a pair of padded cuffs. Ethan obligingly held out his hands, then Mark changed his mind. "Wait, no. Behind the back. Like I'm a cop and you're a scummy mugger who's just taken an old lady's purse!" Bemused, Ethan shuffled to put his back to Mark and pulled his arms behind him, wrists together as Mark gently fit the set of cuffs around them. It didn't escape him that almost immediately he felt...Both calmer, and more anticipative. 

He shifted a little, wriggling to test the cuffs and humming in response to Mark's soft inquiry about the tightness of the cuffs. It was fine, as it always was. Mark had never hurt him intentionally or maliciously. 

The thing that _wasn't_ fine was the sudden uptick in his heart. The tiny increase in the heat of his blood, singing through his body. BDSM might not be Mark's thing, and all the hardcore stuff wasn't necessarily _his_ thing either, but this...This combined with _Mark_...

This was going to be a problem. He forced himself to look up at one of the cameras, pulling a stupid face and wriggling on the spot as he watched Mark rummaging around in interest. This was the first time they'd actually gone through all of their stuff at once, and he was curious to see what they both had. He himself had forgotten most of the things he'd bought over time, though he still vaguely remembered struggling with a leather harness at some point. 

"Blindfolds!" Mark cheered, and several strips of fabric landed in front of him, tossed carelessly over a broad shoulder. Red silk, black satin, shaped cuts and strait cuts and something that looked like it might've been an ordinary tie in a past life. Ethan leaned forwards to peer at them, and used his toe to nudge a strip of black. 

"I remember this one!" He cheered, and Mark came prowling into his vision in response to the information, plucking up the sheened strip and inspecting it. 

"There's so much blindfolds can be applied to" Mark mused thoughtfully, already stepping behind Ethan, warm fingertips brushing just below his ear ever so gentle. "Tip your head up a bit" he murmured, voice low and eliciting an immediate, thoughtless response. He let his head fall back a little, eyes already closing even before the soft, cool fabric slipped over his skin like water. Mark was unbearably gentle as he situated the material, testing how snug it was before tying it off it what felt like a simple double knot. 

His breathing became a little shallower. 

This was...This was edging into unsafe territory. This was erring dangerously on no longer being an amusing venture and sliding like an avalanche into arousing. Mark's hands were light when they carefully tidied his hair around the fabric, nails scratching briefly at his scalp before he moved away, rooting back through their loot. He sat there, for lack of anything better to do, doing his best to control his breathing. He wrung his hands together behind his back and hoped Mark wouldn't notice.

"What is thi- Oh! It vibrates!" Mark sounded alarmed and delighted at once, voice backed by a low thrumming sound. Ethan twisted automatically to try and see what was making the noise, but it was surprisingly hard to balance with his hands behind his back and nothing to stabilise himself with, paired with the inability to see.. He had just begun to try and shuffle around a little when the noise cut off and Mark said "here, hold this". Something heavy landed in his lap and immediately began to vibrate again. 

He tensed up with a soft sound of alarm, startled by the powerful vibrations that ran immediately through his crotch, shaking down his thighs and through his hips. It was instantaneously strange and uncomfortable, but a shift of his hips had the device rolling a little further towards his pelvis and suddenly it was strange, but toeing the line of something that could be pleasant if left there long enough. 

"Mark!" He hissed, squirming where he sat, trying desperately to roll it off his lap. Mark either ignored him or didn't hear him, continuing to mutter to himself as he delved through the remainder of the loot. "Ma-aark!" He whined, higher and louder. 

"Hm? Oh" Mark finally noticed him and there was the sound of sneakers on the floor, padding closer until Mark spoke again, voice lower and nearer, almost a purred rumble. "If you wanted a minute to yourself, Eth, you only had to ask". 

"Fuck off and turn it off. Please" he added, trying to twist his hips to roll the object off. It felt like a plug, too small to be a full dildo but too big to be a bullet vibratory like the one he'd got Mika when they'd gone shopping together. It was thick and heavy on his lap and paired with the fact that he was blindfolded and cuffed, it was starting to take the intended effect. 

"Why? Is it uncomfortable?" Mark sounded somewhere between curious and teasing, crouched down next to Ethan and watching him intently as he squirmed and tried to kick it away. 

"Its a vibrating butt plug on my dick, dude. Of course its uncomfortable" Ethan sniped lightly, jerking his body around like an angry eel. It succeeded in throwing the toy off his lap but it also threw him off balance and he tipped sideways with a yelp, shoulder hitting the floor just hard enough to rattle his teeth a little. Mark chuckled above him, rich and deep before gentle hands found his shoulders, one sliding down to his hip to set up upright as the plug rattled around on the floor. 

Yeah. They'd have to do a _lot_ of cutting for this one. And there was _no_ way Ethan was letting Rebecca or Lixian get their hands on this. 

"You big baby" Mark teased, hand squeezing his shoulder gently. "I bet _I_ wouldn't be as much of a baby. Its only a little vibration". He was clearly trying to ham it up, to goad Ethan into suffering through more of it. He tipped his head towards the older man, frowning and hoping that he could still see his brows over the strip of silk. 

"Alright then, Macho Man. Do it" he huffed, squaring his shoulders. 

There was a pause. 

"Do what?"

"If its only a little vibration, _you_ sit there with it on your dick and see how long you last". It was an innuendo for sure, one they both took a moment to snicker quietly at, but then Mark sucked in a deep breath. 

"Yeah, nah. _I'm_ not st-eewwww-pid" Mark crooned at him, making sure he was steady before he let go of him, fingertips lingering on his skin in a slow slide before his hands fell away. "I thought you said you were kinky, though? But you can't even handle a teensie-weensie little butt plug on your dick" Mark sing-songed as he moved away, leaving Ethan amused, irritated and cautious all. Mark was never going to let that go, and Ethan could already envision it coming back to bite him on the ass in the future. Much like the time he'd outright admitted to getting pegged during an Unus Annus video. Not everyone had noticed it or taken it seriously, but a good portion of the fandom had latched onto it with an iron grip. 

Just one more thing he'd let slip despite his 'entitled to my own privacy' rule. 

"Tilt your head back". Mark's voice rumbled in his ear like the purr of a vintage muscle car and he complied automatically, letting his head fall back two inches to bare his throat to a thick band of something stiff but supple and almost soft to the touch. He realised belatedly it was treated leather, and he tipped his head forwards compliantly when Mark's thumbs pressed gently against the back of his beck, sweeping aside the hairs at his nape to make sure the collar lay comfortably against his skin. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt it wrap around him and wondered if Mark even _knew_ the symbolism that a collar stood for - the importance of it throughout the various nuances of BDSM. Wondered if Mark knew what it meant, to have someone trussed up and vulnerable to your whims, to wrap a symbol of trust and ownership around their most vulnerable body part. 

The buckle came together with a soft clink, and he didn't realise he was all but trembling until Mark's hands gripped his biceps, squeezing gently in movement suddenly far more grounding than it ought to be. "I wonder I could make you look like you belong on the cover of a 50 Shades book" Mark mused with a note of teasing and amusement undertoning his voice. Ethan wanted to tell him that he wasn't far off his goal already - that if he was sans clothing he'd already be too raunchy for a publicised book cover. But his throat wouldn't work and all he could focus on was the fact that he was cuffed, blindfolded and collared; and that Mark had done it all. That Mark was kneeling behind him, hands lingering on his skin, close enough that all Ethan could feel was warmth and safety. 

"I don't think we can use even half of the footage we've shot so far" Mark continued, hands sliding slowly up to his shoulders, the touch heavy and firm. "Nobody else can see you like this". And logically Ethan knew it wasn't meant like that. It wasn't something possessive or lewd - it was just Mark knowing the consequences of putting this video out there. But that didn't stop the whine that escaped his throat, soft and not a little desperate, thinking of nothing but _MarkMarkMark_. Mark's hands on him. Mark's collar around his throat. Mark's voice in his ear like the soft roll of thunder in the distance of a humid summer night. 

Mark paused, enough time for Ethan's brain to conjure up a vivid scenario of their entire friendship ending but not enough time to let it force words up his throat, and then - _"I don't want anyone else to see you like this"._

An admission. Quiet, steady, firm. No sense of joking or on-screen personas. Just them. Their true selves, flayed bare. Mark could see him, and Ethan couldn't see Mark but he could still _hear_ him. Hear the vulnerability and the honesty in his voice. It blindsided him completely and utterly. Swept his feet from under him like a tsunami. Years of pining and realising his feelings and bottling them up seemed to shatter around him like safety glass, glittering pieces that fell down around him like snowfall. 

He was hard, dizzyingly so. Straining against the fold of his pants like a dog pulling at the leash. There was no way Mark couldn't see it, leaning over his shoulder as he was. No way Mark didn't know absolutely and resolutely what was happening. And yet he didn't stop touching him, didn't move away. The silence stretched on for another moment, until Mark's fingers flexed lightly around his shoulders. "I need your words, buddy. We're at a crossroads here and which way we go depends on you". He knew what Mark was truly asking for; permission. Consent. A sign that Ethan was coherent and sound of mind to either let this go further or to stop it completely. 

There were a thousand words on the tip of his tongue; but he chose the three that felt the most natural. 

"I trust you". 

The sharp inhale came from Mark this time, another wordless shift of the world around them and the space between them. Its the sound of boundaries being smashed down; true feelings clawing their way up to the surface, both of them falling into alignment for the first time. "I'm going to turn the cameras off" Mark murmured after a moment, warmth gone for all of twenty seconds before he was back. Closer this time - closer still until he was leaning back against a broad chest, dragged between a set of muscular legs. Mark's chin fell to his shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist, heedless of his the position put Ethan's crossed hands right up against his own awakened length. They made soft noises in tandem, in sync with each other as they got themselves settled into one of the most intimate positions they'd ever been in. 

For a moment Mark did nothing except hold him. Wrapped around him like the world's best comfort blanket, holding him so securely there was no room for Ethan's mind to run itself ragged with doubts. "Spread your legs" Mark murmured lowly in his ear. Words that Ethan had dreamed about no small amount of times. A shiver ran down him in reflex at the memory of such dreams, and he obliged, slowly spreading his thighs, heels sliding across the floor until his knees knocked into Mark's and the older man breathed the word _good_ against the shell of his ear. Helpless against the dizzying rush of thoughts and endorphins he let his head fall back a little, cushioned against the firm flex of Mark's shoulder.

"Tell me to stop and I will. The safeword is Unus Annus" Mark whispered, rubbing lightly at his flanks. He let his hips cant automatically, pushing up into the touch, and eh was rewarded with a low and soothing sound, a set of thumbs digging lightly into the meat around his hipbones before rough fingertips slid under the hem of his shirt. Mark had touched him a thousand times - more than anyone had touched him since he'd moved to LA, but now it was different. Now it meant the things he'd always wanted it to (or at least, some of it in any regard) and he let out a soft moan, pressing up into Mark's hands again. They slid over the plane of his stomach, just heavy enough to be tantalising. As they reached his abdomen and lowers ribs Mark crooked his fingers so his blunt nails scraped up, up and up until they caught over sensitive nipples. 

He jolted and flexed his hands automatically, pressed his palms back against the prominent bulge of Mark's cock, squeezing lightly as he gasped out a breath which was tailed by Mark's own deep groan of pleasure. He was squeezing a little tighter, nails dragging over the raw buds again and his breathing hitched as he bucked his hips up into the open air, whimpering lightly. He retaliated by rolling his thumbs over the slope of Mark's dick, feeling the scrape of denim under his touch. Mark was a furnace against the backs of his shoulders, heartbeat strong enough that he could feel it through the layers of flesh and cloth between them. 

Mark nuzzled into his shoulder with a huff of hot breath, hips canting into Ethan's hold. His hair tickled his ear but he didn't mind, wishing desperately that the blindfold was off but simultaneously thankful for it, too shy to watch Mark watching him. It felt close and warm and stifling but in the best way, and he could feel himself oozing precum as Mark slid his palms along his ribs and rut forwards lightly against his trapped palms. He lost track of how long they sat there together, panting in unison as Mark trailed his hands anywhere and everywhere he could reach, scraping his nails lightly and smoothing his hands over the ridges of his body. 

It was exploring, acquainting themselves with a body they already knew but never in this capacity. Luxuriating in this new allowance. Ethan could feel himself throbbing in the confines of his pants, aching desperately to be touched. Mark seemed content to ignore where Ethan wanted his hands most, greedily stroking down his flanks, thumbing his nipples and pressing lightly into the middle of his stomach where the muscles flexed under his touch. "M-Mark" he pleaded meekly, leaning back against the familiar stability of his chest. He wanted all the clothes between them gone; wanted to rub himself naked all over the older man like a puppy in the mud. Wanting to sink into Mark and never leave, make a home for himself where he'd always felt like he belonged most, save for his home in Maine.

Mark twisted the sensitive buds once more before he slid his palms down again, tracing a steady line to his hips where he dug his thumbs against the bone, cock twitching heavily against his palms in response to the keening whine Ethan couldn't bite back. Mark seemed determined to drag it out for as long as he could, touching everywhere except where Ethan wanted him to the most until the younger man couldn't stop himself from whispered out a cracked _please_. 

As if that was what Mark had been waiting for all long he hummed into the slope of Ethan's shoulder, one hand sliding back up to his neglected chest while the other dropped down, heel of his palm pressing against the strain of his hard length. Ethan hissed and shoved his hips up against the pressure, pressing his head back against Mark's shoulder as the other man kissed along the line of his gently, soothing him with low sounds. He felt flushed all over, balanced on a precarious edge. His gut felt tight and twisted up with arousal, lust pooling between his thighs and leaving them trembling as Mark palmed him unhurriedly. 

Mark pressed a little harder and breathed _good boy_ into his ear and he mewled pitifully, cock twitching as it drooled precum under the firm touches. Tipping his head towards the sound of Mark's voice he panted air and flexed his own hand, doing his best to stroke him in return despite the odd angle. Mark was hot and heavy under his hand, thickness Ethan had fantasied about in the privacy of his unconsciousness more times than he'd ever care to admit to out loud. Mark was palming him earnestly now, grinding the heel of his palm down and rubbing his thumb along the leaking tip until Ethan was rutting against his hand mindlessly, listing further and further in his hold, lips left parted and panting. 

This hadn't been anywhere on the list of the ways Ethan had ever imagined them doing anything together, but it burnt through him like wildfire and it was _so good_ that all it took was Mark squeezing him and rumbling _I've got you, Eth_ in his ear and he was gone. He dug his head back with a strangled gasp that filtered off into a truly pathetic moan as he rolled his hips up against Mark's hand, milking himself through it. Something bumped his chin and jaw and he realised with a jolt it was Mark's own mouth. He must've been watching Ethan, and they'd very nearly kissed. He trembled through the aftershocks as his soaked boxers stuck to his thighs and Mark soothed him through it, palm flat against his sternum as he cradled him and pressed a soft kiss to the hinge of his jaw. 

He could barely scramble a thought together to remember that his hand was cradling Mark still and he shifted, grinding against him with his palm and rubbing his thumb in a firm half-circle. Mark groaned against his jaw and squeezed him slightly, huffing out a hot breath. "You don't have to" he rumbled, and Ethan made a soft sound caught between a scoff and a whine. 

"I want to" he answered earnestly, cheeks pinking. "I want to be what makes you cum". 

He didn't have to wait long. All it took was digging his thumb into the sloped tip of the head and a press of the heel of his palm to Mark's balls and the older man's hips flexed, grinding upwards against him. His moan was low and gritty and Ethan greedily committed it to memory, stroking him lightly through it as the fabric beneath his hand became wetter and wetter. "Fuck," he mumbled, "you cum so much". Mark's groan tapered off into a chuckle and then they settled into a moment of quiet, both of them coming down from their highs together, still entangled. 

Mark chuckled again after a moment and Ethan's head tilted in his direction tentatively. "What?"

"If I'd left the cameras on, that would've been our first time and our sex tape in one".


End file.
